Recovery
What-if Maria when she survived her fateful day with almost dying. Chapter 1: Pain Maria survived her ordeal, she was found bleeding in the basement. ”Mommy....” She mumbled. She couldn’t see it very well, but she saw her jealous attackers arrested and charged for causing grievous bodily harm after her friend Joseph found a nearby phone and called 911. A TV news team were seen interviewing the witnesses of the whole incident. “Shhh, it’s okay sweetie....” A paramedic said he got the little girl on the stretcher, he picked up her bag. Joseph looked at the ambulance as he was being interviewed by a news reporter. A female paramedic walked up to him and went down to his height. ”She suffered pretty badly, she might not pull through the night.” She said in a calm voice. Martin and Satsuki boarded the ambulance. ”Maria-chan....” She said. Maria opened her eyes. ”Mommy....” She mumbled, her throat felt painful and dry. She looked at them. ”I’m thirsty......” She mumbled. The ambulance drove off, Maria was almost startled. ”Will we go to Japan?” She asked. ”Yes, sweetie.....” Martin said. “Mommy......Where is Joseph?” Maria mumbled. ”At school, his mommy might bring you into the hospital.” Martin said. Chapter 2: Hospital 8-year old Maria Tachimi arrived at the hospital at 8:00pm. She was rushed to A&E, her heart rate was 60 beats per minute, she coughed up blood. ”Okay this is Maria Tachimi, aged 8, She was found injured in the school basement. The doctors used x-rays, blood transfusions and painkillers. “Are you two Maria’s parents?” The doctor asked. ”Yes.” Martin said as Satsuki nodded. ”Maria has suffered a broken arm, fractured ribs, We might have to give her another blood transfusion.” ”Can we see her?” Satsuki asked. The doctor nodded, Satsuki and Martin were led into Maria’s room, Maria laid down with her eyes open. She looked at the needle in her arm. ”Hey baby girl....” Martin said. ”Daddy....” She mumbled. ”She had a low blood count, her right arm is broken, 4 of her ribs are broken.” The doctor said. Maria looked at the machines, She’s been in a hospital before. At the Kimmings-Tachimi residence, Mikey heard about what happened to Maria. He looked at Maria’s teddy bear before getting it off the shelf, he packed her pajamas. Ichiro even helped him, He was allowed to be discharged for 5 days before he had to go back in. Satsuki even called him, asking him to bring Maria some Japanese manga to read. ”Hello, can you take me and Mikey to Miami Children’s Hospital? Our granddaughter was in an accident.” Ichiro said, trying to stay calm. ”Okay, sir.” The taxi operator said. Mikey and Ichiro waited outside for the taxi to come, Mikey locked the door, holding the bag filled with Maria’s pajamas while Ichiro held another bag filled with comics. The taxi ride took 15-30 minutes, when they arrived at the hospital. ”Mikey, Ichiro, over here!” Satsuki said. An hour and a half later, Joseph and his mother arrived at the hospital. The boy who was the same age as Maria herself was wracked with guilt. "it was all my fault!" he wailed. "I left her alone for one minute! i never should have let this happened! I will never forgive myself!" ”It depends, Joseph, sweetie, she might not pull through the night, during her beating, she lost 40% of her blood, her arm is broken as well.” Pauline said, as she hugged her son tightly. When they arrived, They saw Satsuki and Martin. ”Joseph-kun, It’s best if you go home, Maria might not pull through the night.” Satsuki said. "What am I going to do to help her, mama?" Joseph wept. "I wish I could've done something to help." "Sweetheart, the best we can do is pray for Maria." Pauline told her son. "It would be a miracle if she could pull through the night." Outside the hospital, a young woman with blonde hair holding a microphone stood at the entrance before her news cameraman. "This is Tiffany from ABC 7 news," she announced. "I bring to you live at the Miami children's hospital where 8-year-old schoolgirl Maria Tachimi was recently brought in after being brutally assaulted and beaten by her bullying female classmates. These suspects were taken into custody to Miami Police Department where they are being questioned and held. The question is, will the little girl survive to see another Christmas or will this be her last?" Chapter 3: 18th December The next morning, Maria’s arm was in the cast from yesterday, she had bandages all around her chest, she wore her favorite pajamas Mikey brought her, even bringing her favorite toys, and books. The doctors told her not to breathe too quickly. ”Maria?” The nurse said. Maria was reading her mother’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga comic when she heard the nurse being interviewed by a news reporter. Maria supported the comic book by her cast. The pediatric nurse came in, she had medicine as well as milk. ”Is that a comic you’re reading?” She asked. ”Hai, It’s a manga called JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, My mommy got it as an early Christmas gift, It’s about a Japanese-American boy who goes on an adventure around the world with his grandpa, his grandpa’s Egyptian friend, a fellow Japanese boy and a Frenchman, they are on a journey to save the boy’s mommy because her magical abilities hurt her and they need to defeat a bad man who stole his ancestor’s body 100 years ago, My mommy gave me it to read, It’s only in Japanese though, my mommy says she likes it for the pretty boys.” She said. She put it down, she took the medicine and took a swig of the milk. ”Arigatou, Miss.” She said. Maria gave her first smile in a day. ”Will I have to spend Christmas in hospital?” She asked. ”If you’re not out by next week, you might.” The nurse said. Her parents entered. ”Hey mommy, will Yuu get me Shonen Jump?” She asked. ”Hai.” Satsuki nodded. Chapter 4: December 23rd Five days passed, and Maria was finally discharged from hospital, she was given medication to ease her pain, she often had to walk with crutches. During that five-day period, Derek Armstrong was brought to the police station for questioning along with his family and the witnesses. Martin carried her to the car and buckled her seat belt, being gentle not to touch her broken arm. Maria held her mom’s book in her arms as she was buckled in. ”Maria, want to watch Transformers when we get home?” Martin asked. ”Yes.” She said, happy at the idea. The family arrived back at 5:00 pm, it was starting to darken down, and then a meow was heard in the background. "Mrrrreeeow." ”Mommy, Can I read the previous JoJo novels?” She asked. Satsuki smiled, then nodded, Both she and Maria liked Shonen Jump, Maria liked Dragon Ball while Satsuki was into more violent titles like JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. When she was brought inside, Maria was given Volume 1 of Battle Tendency, her toys, she was wrapped up on the couch in blankets. Just then, a 2-year-old black cat came up next to her and nestled into her lap. "Hello, Shadow." The charcoal-black haired tomboy grinned. Chapter 5: Christmas Eve Maria was wrapped in a blanket in her pajamas with her mom at her side and Shadow snuggling in her lap while watching Transformers, she turned to her mom. ”Mommy, There’s a present for Joseph in my bag, Can you get it for me?” She asked her. ”I promise.” Satsuki said. ”Will we see Ichiro-oji?” Maria asked. ”Hai, the doctor said he'll be out in an hour, He’s recovering well, he’s a little shaken though.” Satsuki said. Out of the sudden, the two heard a door knock, Maria was about to move until Satsuki stopped her. ”Let me answer it Maria.” She said. Satsuki walked to the door and saw Pauline, Chad, Joseph and Casey, Satsuki turned them away from Maria’s hospital room due to her wounds. ”Joseph, Is that you?” Maria asked, startling the Wintergreens. ”M-Maria! Do you want me here?” Joseph asked nervously. ”Yes, come here.” She said. He took a good look at his best friend, her arm was in a cast, her pale face was bruised, she was dressed in her pajamas. He saw her Thundercracker figure sitting on the table. ”He’s okay, He’s not hurt.” Maria said before coughing. The cartoon shooting blared throughout the house. He sat nervously next to Maria, She turned her head to him. ”Gentle with Maria, she’s quite frail.” He said. ”Joe, I only got a month left in this hellhole, You were the only good thing about it.” She said, as she gave Joseph the wrapped present she had purchased for him at Kay*Bee Toys a day prior to being brutally assaulted. "By the way, this is for you." Mikey was taken aback by his own granddaughter calling his own town a hellhole, but was quite sympathetic about why Maria called it that. ”You helped me during my hardships, I was called the reincarnation of my 5x great grandfather, hm, what would he think, about having a half-Japanese granddaughter?” She said and wondered. Joseph looked at her. ”He was Irish, Mikey described him as a strict parent, but that was normal back then, His great-grandma Mia loved her otosan, He had two older children, Saoirse and Joseph, they were called Saoi and Seo, He was more strict with them, Mia said he was a constantly hungry slumdweller when they wre born.” She said. Chapter 6: Christmas Morning Ichiro entered Maria’s room on a Christmas morning. ”Maria?” Ichiro said. Maria needed help getting into bed, she couldn’t walk well without crutches and it caused extreme agony to her. Shortly after that, she would have a lot of physical therapy. ”Ojichan....” Maria mumbled, yet smiled. She had difficulty raising her arm. ”Merry Christmas.” He said. ”Arigatou.” Maria said. Martin came in, followed by Shadow. ”Morning, Maria.” Martin said. "Mrrreooow," Shadow meowed. He picked up his 8-year old daughter and helped her downstairs, with Shadow following behind. ”Daddy, don’t drop me.” She said, holding onto her father tighter. He sat her on the couch and brought her presents. Ichiro leaned down and helped his granddaughter open the gifts. It was a book, the new Dragon Ball volume in Japanese, an Ultra Magnus figure, the new Dragon Ball Z volume in Japanese, Astro Boy manga, a yukata, a soccer ball, A stuffed toy dog. ”Maria, I’ll put you back to bed when you are finished opening your presents, Mikey phoned everyone that he and the others won’t be coming over for Christmas and may have to come over here.” Ichiro said. ”It sucks.” She frowned with disappointment. ”I know.” Ichiro said to her. Maria’s next presents were a Japanese calligraphy set, LEGO, Hot Wheels race track set, a Mario plush doll, An American Civil War history book and a VHS of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Shadow meowed with curiosity. She felt so tired all the time, Her parents tell her it’s just a side effect of the medication. After opening her new toys, Martin helped Maria back to bed. ”Joseph and Pauline will be visiting, Joseph will have to be gentle with you.” Martin said. Maria hugged her new Mario plush doll. She heard a knock on the front door and she could smell Christmas breakfast being prepared in the kitchen. She then heard the door open, it was Ichiro with a bowl of udon. ”Thanks....” She said. Joseph looked nervously, He didn’t know if Maria was going to be okay. Ichiro looked silently at him, Joseph looked startled. ”She’s looking for you.” Ichiro whispered, then left the room without saying anything else. "Hi, Maria..." Joseph whispered as he walked in. "Would you like me to put in your new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video so we can watch it together?" "Oh, yeah." the Canadian-American boy added as he dug into his brown knapsack and pulled out a present wrapped in green wrapping paper with red ribbon. "I almost forgot one more thing. Merry Christmas, Maria, and thank you for the Megatron action figure." "Merry Christmas...Joseph," Maria smiled back at him as she accepted the Christmas present and yanked off the wrapping paper. A few hours later, it was time for Christmas lunch and Satsuki was cooking something yummy and delicious. Maria could smell the delightful and heavenly aroma from her room while she and Joseph were watching Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas on TV together. But what was she making for lunch in the kitchen? Maria wondered. ”What do you think mommy’s making?” Maria asked. "I don't know, Maria," Joseph replied. Maria wasn’t allowed to come downstairs so she had to wait to find out. Then, she heard her mother come upstairs with Christmas lunch on a tray. "I brought you some lunch, Maria," Satsuki smiled. "I hope you like it." Afternoon had faded into evening, and it was time for Christmas dinner. Satsuki arrived from KFC with a bucket full of chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, Cole slaw, macaroni and cheese, chips and corn since people in Japan often purchased chicken from KFC since the year 1974. She also had a Christmas cake the Japanese served. Ironically, Maria didn’t like fried chicken and most fast food and just ate the corn that came with it while Ichiro preferred traditional Japanese cooking, Satsuki only brought it for guests to have. ”They do it in Japan, ironically, I’m not very fond of fried chicken and neither is my grandfather, my mommy only buys it for guests and daddy doesn’t eat it very often, so, we tend to leave it for guests in a buffet-style, you’re free to get them if you want.” She said. “Why do you dislike fried chicken?” He asked. ”When it’s freshly brought, it gives me a runny nose when ever I eat it, Mikey never really liked KFC, I was never really fond of it to begin with.” She said. "To be honest, i like it better grilled." Joseph excused himself to get some fried chicken and chips, then went back upstairs to watch A Christmas Story with his friend. “It’s mostly my daddy’s relatives, my mommy’s relatives are coming over for Boxing Day.” She said. Satsuki went upstairs to give Maria a plate of sushi on a tray. ”Arigatou, Okasan.” She said. Satsuki smiled and went back downstairs. Chapter 7: Boxing Day Chapter 8: New Year's Eve Maria was allowed to come downstairs for the first time in a few days, Martin carried her downstairs and sat her on the couch with her new Mario plush. She could see that Joseph and his family were waiting for her there, and so were her mother's relatives. ”Hi, Joseph.” She said until she noticed her uncle Yuu. He had a nervous glance on his face, implying that he heard what happened to his beloved niece. ”Ojisan....” She said. ”Maria.....I want you out of America....Satsuki, what date are you moving?” He said. “January 25th, I’ll help Maria pack.” She said. He saw Maria look at her mother’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders comic. “It’s awesome, ojisan.” She said. Yuu couldn’t help but smile, his niece was becoming more like his sister. ”Mommy’s letting me read it, it’s like Dragon Ball for grownups.” She said. Matsuko was also wanting Maria to come to America as well on a one-way ticket. ”My mommy got hurt for reading Phantom Blood, I read these to show that she’s not alone, she has someone to talk about her favorite characters with.” She said. Chapter 9: New Year's Day Chapter 10: January 25, 1990 A month after the event that almost costed Maria her life, She was now to move to Japan. Her uncle arrived to help and the moving vans were due to go to Japan. Her walking improved more even though she walked with a limp, Mikey and Sally stayed in The Docks. “We don’t have to worry about having to wait a long time before the next manga comes out.” Maria said to Martin. Satsuki and Pauline were saying their goodbyes. ”Sayonara, Thank you for everything, thanks for getting me through this hellhole of a town.” She said. Joseph and Maria sat together as moving men packed their things. ”さようなら、 ジョセフくん (Goodbye, Joseph-kun)” She said in Japanese, bowing. “Sayonara, Maria.” He said back, picking up Japanese from her. Ichiro then led Maria to the car and buckled her in, she chose to go with her mother, Matsuko and Ichiro while Martin and Yuu went in the other car. The cars drove off. Chapter 11: New life The family arrived in Minato, Tokyo, Japan on the 26th January 1990. Satsuki looked at her new house, It was a beautiful two story house. Shadow meowed in curiosity. ”It’s beautiful.” She said. Martin held his daughter in his arms. ”We’ll get your room sorted out first.” Martin said. Maria waited in the car with Matsuko as her father and uncle sorted out her room, putting her bed together and everything.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86